No olvidamos a Raccoon City
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Una historia corta de una superviviente de Raccoon City que ahora es agente de MON. One shot.


**No olvidamos a Raccoon City.**

Mi nombre es Zoe pero pueden llamarme Zombina.

1 de octubre… para muchos una fecha cualquiera, para mí fue el fin de mi ciudad natal Raccoon city.

Aún recuerdo cuando era una bonita ciudad, teníamos a las montañas de Arklay. Raccoon city era una ciudad en el estado de Montana. Me acuerdo que vivía en un bonito barrio con mi familia, mama era ama de casa, papa era capitán del escuadrón SWAT del RPD, mi hermano John era doctor especializado en virología, él y papa eran el sostén de la casa.

A mi hermano no le gustaba las armas pero a mi si, mama solía decirme que si fuera niño seria como papa de joven pero con el cabello rojo. Siempre contaba la historia de cómo conoció a papa, ella iba a su primer día de trabajo en una cafetería, vio entrar a un atractivo y fornido oficial pidiendo dos cafés para llevar, ella decía que papa iba a comprar café tres veces por semana en la mañana. Mama fue quien conquisto a papa en la cafetería y se tuvieron una noche de pasión de la cual nació mi hermano John.

Yo nací ocho años después de John, él era el orgullo de mama al graduarse de la universidad de Raccoon city y yo la niña de los ojos de papa. Yo siempre eh sido un espíritu libre, sin compromisos, sin amor más que a la propia diversión, nunca quise tener novio porque el noviazgo era compromiso.

Siempre fui un dolor de cabeza para mis padres, papa decía que no podía seguir de desobligada y que tomara la vida en serio.

La vida en mi ciudad natal era lo máximo, el zoológico era genial, había un elefante llamado Oscar, era el rey del zoológico. Recuerdo que en una ocasión mi hermano me llevo y me compro un mapache de peluche como suvenir cuando tenía siete, lo llame Rocky.

Si, era un una ciudad tranquila, lo más emocionante era ir picnic de vez en cuando con la familia, las parrilladas el 4 de julio, el día acción de gracias, navidad… maldita sea era el mejor lugar para vivir hasta que algo paso.

Mi hermano empezó a trabajar para la corporación Umbrella, una empresa farmacéutica, John empezó a tener asensos con el paso de los años, hasta que un día John dijo que trabajaría en un proyecto especial que requeriría que se ausentase un tiempo de casa. Cuando volvió luego de unos meses por unas vacaciones el regreso con una novia, se llamaba Ada.

La tal Ada no me caía bien, era muy hermosa y mi hermano un nerd, que una chica estuviera interesada en un científico con solvencia económica elevada como mi hermano era sospechoso. Siempre tuve fricciones con esa asiática de mierda, mi instinto de hermana menor me decía que no le convenía a mi hermano.

Cuando pasaron los incidentes de las montañas de Arklay y el caso de la Mansión Spencer jamás supe de John, no llamo por meses preocupando mucho a mis padres.

Luego sucedió el brote de Raccoon city, todo se fue a la mierda y yo me ocupe de defender a mama mientras papa ayudaba a la ciudadanía, papa me enseño usar armas y siempre tenía dos armas en casa, una pistola Browning HP y una mágnum S&W M629C para una emergencia.

Mama me contacto a papa y este le dijo que fuéramos a la comisaria. Esa fue una pésima decisión, mama fue mordida y posteriormente devorada cuando apenas íbamos a subir al coche, yo escape tan pronto los zombis empezaron a fijarse de que había más carne fresca. Tome el coche y acelere tan rápido como pude, trate de llegar a la comisaria en vano, fui mordida y temí lo que pasaba en las películas de zombis, si te mordían te convertías en una de ellos.

En eso veo que llega un helicóptero y empiezan a soltar malditas aberraciones sobre la ciudad, escape por los pelos y llegue a refugiarme en el ayuntamiento, era peor de lo que esperaba hasta que me encontré con Ada, esa mujer de la cual siempre desconfié, dijo que me estaba buscando y me inyecto apenas me vio con una jeringa con un líquido verde.

Ella dijo que era un regalo de mi hermano, un antídoto para el virus que causo el desastre, me dio una radio y una pistola de bengalas. Ada me dijo que esa cosa la creo mi hermano como contra medida para la infección, después me dio instrucciones para subiera a la azotea edificio, pidiera ayuda por radio y usara la bengala como señal de rescate luego se fue y dijo que tenía asuntos que atender.

Lo que no sabía es que la vacuna tenía un efecto secundario, transformándome en lo que soy, tenía 20 cuando eso paso y yo iba ir a la academia de policía.

Al final no resulto ser tan malo ser un zombi, pero cada vez que este día prendo una vela y pongo flores en un altar, en donde esta solo una foto de mi familia que tenía en cartera, el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres.

Nunca olvido a Raccoon city, lo bueno ni lo malo que paso ahí, es por eso que me comprometí a ser alguien de provecho y usar mis habilidades de zombi para el bien.

Apuesto que estarías orgulloso de mí. ¿No lo crees papa?

 **Notas de paradoja.**

Este fue una inspiración rápida y luego de jugar el remake de resident evil 2. Una broma recurrente por mí es que Zombina se llama Zoe y es oriunda de Racoon City X3.

En serio amaba la idea que Zombina sea americana y de ciudad mapache.

Este un pequeño one shot que vino en momento de inspiracion.


End file.
